


Accidents

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Humor, Magic, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiki accidentally turns his girlfriend into a dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

She looked down at herself and then back up at him. "What happened? How in Eru's name did you do this?" She began to rub a hand over herself, up each arm and leg and up to her chin.

"It was an accident!" He looked around. Gandalf had said that if you wanted to impress someone you cared about you made them something. Who knew about stuff better than Gandalf? So maybe he had taken some of Gandalf's things... "Fili! Fili, I need your help!" His brother never came, so he ran out of the room to find him. His heart was thudding against his chest. If Thorin found out he would congratulate him, and Thranduil would probably skin him alive.

His brother had just left a meeting. Kili grabbed his arm as if they were still children and pulled him along with him wordlessly. Once they were away from confused nobles, Fili asked him what was wrong.

"I accidentally turned Tauriel into a dwarf!"

"Mahal, Kili, how do you actually do that?"

"I stole some of Gandalf's supplies before he left! I wanted to make her some food and I ruined everything."

When they got back to Kili's room, Tauriel was huddled in a corner, running her hand over herself. "So it's true," she said, "dwarves really are this hairy."

Kili looked over to Fili. "What do I do?"

Fili frowned. "I don't know. Whatever you did, she looks a lot different. She's a lot shorter for one thing, and already she's grown a better beard than you."


End file.
